Laut, dan Segala Kenangan Tentangnya
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tentang kegelapan dan cahaya yang saling berpadan, juga tentang laut yang menyimpan segala memori tentang kisah mereka. ONESHOT.


**Laut, dan Segala Kenangan Tentangnya**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_

* * *

_

Di sinilah ia berdiri.

Pada hamparan pasir putih yang membentang di horizon pantai. Tiap butirnya saling berbisik tatkala debur ombak mampir hanya untuk membuat mereka basah, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya—tapi para pasir tampak tak keberatan dan hanya terkikik geli. Beberapa dari butir-butir tersebut juga berdesir mengikuti tarian daun kelapa, bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang berhembus.

Ken Ichijouji, dengan iris nilanya yang menawan, menerawang jauh kepada cakrawala di ujung sana, yang menjadi batas antara langit dan laut—warnanya yang serupa membuat garis itu terlihat samar seakan kedua hal itu saling menyatu. Ia tersenyum menikmati pandangan tanpa batas tersebut, juga suasana yang begitu tenang ini. Ya, hanya dirinya yang berada di pantai pada siang yang cerah ini—sebuah anomali, eh?

Suasana yang anomali seperti inilah justru yang membawanya pada kenangan lama. Kenangan tentang laut yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Ironi yang sekarang terjadi adalah ia bukan penyuka laut—anomali kedua, sebab ia kini berdiri di dekat sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya. Tapi itu dulu; ia sudah bukan seorang _thalassophobia_ sekarang. Lagi, ketidaksukaannya terhadap laut terjadi karena kecelakaan; ia tidak pernah punya niat untuk membenci laut dan laut tidak punya salah apapun atas ketakutan terhadapnya yang menyelimuti bocah Ichijouji.

Tersangka yang harus dituntut atas hal tersebut adalah kegelapan.

Kegelapan. Ya, kegelapan yang dulu menyelimuti jiwa dan raganya membuatnya takut terhadap laut. Awalnya hanya laut kegelapan di dunia sana yang ditakutinya. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kegelapan itu makin ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya; semua tempat—tak hanya laut—yang dilihatnya selalu membawa imajinya ke laut kegelapan.

Ken Ichijouji terjebak di dalam kegelapan—di laut. Ia butuh cahaya. Cahaya yang dapat menariknya keluar dari kegelapan. Cahaya yang dapat menariknya menjauhi laut itu.

Pada saat ia berharap, ia menemukan cahaya tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Seberkas cahaya tersebut dilihatnya untuk pertama kali pada saat sisi gelapnya mengontrol tubuhnya untuk melakukan teror di sebuah kota dalam kubah kaca. Ken—yang pada saat itu masih mengenakan jubah Kaisar Digimon—memerhatikan cahaya itu melalui layar komputer di hadapannya.

Cahaya itu datang sebagai sosok gadis yang tampak sebaya dengannya. Ia menunggangi seekor Digimon putih bersayap yang terbang melintasi atap-atap gedung. Wajahnya berkerut, menandakan keseriusan yang amat mendalam, sekaligus optimisme bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Digimon-Digimon sekutu sang kaisar di bawah sana, juga pulang menyusul teman-temannya di dunia nyata.

Namun saat itu, ia tidak sadar kalau gadis itu adalah penyelamatnya.

Sampai kemudian, eksistensi kegelapan pada tubuhnya melemah; setidaknya cukup lemah untuk membunuh Kaisar Digimon dalam tubuhnya. Kegelapan yang tersisa pada tubuhnya berusaha untuk mengembalikan amunisi kekuatan. Mereka berusaha menarik Ken mendekati laut kegelapan, agar mereka dapat menghisap kekuatan lebih banyak lagi.

Di saat itulah, Ken menyadari bahwa selama ini telah ada cahaya di sekitarnya. Cahaya. _Hikari_.

Ya, nama gadis itu Hikari Yagami.

Ia memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Ken; ia terhisap masuk dalam kegelapan—laut kegelapan. Kegelapan menggerogotinya, tapi ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Ken. Tentu saja—cahaya.

Hanya saja, ia belum bisa mengendalikannya.

Tapi Ken tak bisa memberikan barang satu pertolongan pun—ia tak berdaya. Jadi yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menggantungkan harapan kepada gadis itu tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan. Ia pun mengambil risiko dengan menggantungkan harapan yang besar kepada Hikari.

_Mengapa?_

Sebab ia percaya dengan gadis itu.

_Tidak—maksudnya, mengapa ia begitu percaya pada __Hikari?_

Ia tak dapat menjawabnya.

Yang ia tahu kemudian adalah gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengecewakannya; Hikari dapat mengendalikan cahaya dalam dirinya. Ia berhasil lepas sedikit demi sedikit dari kekuatan kegelapan, dan membantu Ken berjuang melawannya.

Tatkala Demon datang ke titik cahaya dan merunyamkan keadaan. Tak ada gunanya mengirim raja kegelapan itu ke Dunia Digital, sebab ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka portal ke dunia nyata dimana saja ia berada. Kecuali dari satu tempat.

Laut Kegelapan.

Ya, laut itu.

Dan yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka gerbang ke laut itu hanyalah Ken dan _digivice_-nya.

Ya, hanya dia.

_Tidak_, ia tidak mau. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Daisuke, Takeru maupun Miyako tidak bisa membuka gerbang itu—Iori pun tidak punya kekuatan tersebut. Hanya Ken yang bisa. Hanya Ken yang bisa melakukannya, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ia masih belia dahulu.

Ia melawan gravitasi. Ia melawan ketakutan yang dimilikinya. Ia merogoh digivice-nya dan menghadapkannya ke angkasa. Di belakang Demon, portal itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Tapi semakin ia menganga, semakin kuat kekuatan kegelapan menarik Ken masuk kembali ke dalamnya.

Saat itulah eksistensi cahaya dibutuhkan.

Dan Hikari membuktikan sepenuhnya bahwa ia tidak mengecewakan Ken.

Satu sentuhan dari kedua tangannya yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi sebuah genggaman memberikan sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Ken sebelumnya. Perasaan yang hangat. Seperti ketika cahaya mulai merobek kegelapan.

Entah bagaimana kekuatan dalam diri Ken mencelos keluar. Portal itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan Demon terkurung selama-lamanya dalam dunia kegelapan.

Semua orang berkata itu berkat Ken, tapi bagi Ken, semuanya takkan berhasil jika tak ada Hikari.

Ken bukan orang yang suka berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk mentitahkan ucapan terima kasih. Tapi kali ini, ia harus mengucapkannya. Ia terlalu berhutang banyak atas kebaikan yang baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung diberikan secara rela oleh gadis tersebut.

"He-hei..."

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Terima kasih."

_Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku cahayamu._

Gadis itu tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Ken membuka mata.

Sejak kapan ia memejamkan mata? Ia sendiri tidak ingat. Tapi yang pasti, ia masih berdiri di pantai tersebut. Masih sendirian.

Ia harap ada seseorang di sampingnya sekarang.

_Siapa?_

Ia memejamkan mata kembali, membiarkan imajinya yang menentukan siapa yang patut berdiri di sampingnya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Setelah semua petualangan berakhir, Ken mulai berpikir realistis. Ia mengaitkan apa yang selama ini dialaminya di Dunia Digital—dan laut itu—ke dunia nyata. Ia sadar bahwa di luar sana, banyak orang yang sama sepertinya; termakan oleh kegelapan. Kegelapan dalam konteks ini adalah kejahatan dan kriminalitas.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang polisi.

Lebih tepatnya, ia memusatkan perhatian ke bagian detektif—ia suka memecahkan misteri. Masuk ke akademi polisi membuatnya beberapa kali melakukan praktik kerja di lapangan, dan saat praktik itulah kedai kopi menjadi tempat langganannya untuk rehat.

"Silahkan, harganya—"

"125—aku tahu," Ken merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang harus dibayarnya. "Ini. Terima kasih." Ken melayangkan senyum, yang tampaknya membuat gadis penjaga kasir terpesona. Tidak, bukan karena pengetahuan Ken soal harga segelas _cappucino_ ukuran sedang. Tapi hal tersebut sebenarnya boleh juga dipuji. Bagaimanapun juga, _cappucino_ adalah teman setianya selama praktik di lapangan—secara otomatis ia pasti hapal segalanya tentang "kawannya" ini.

Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah sesungguhnya—

_Duk!_

"Aww!"

—ada teman lain.

Saat ia berbalik, ia tak menyadari bahwasannya ada orang di belakangnya. Dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja; gelas gabus di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai, menumpahkan segala isinya. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada baju Ken dan orang yang ditabraknya harus basah dan merasakan panasnya air kopi tersebut.

Ken menatap genangan cokelat yang terpeta di lantai, masih dengan tatapan yang terkejut. Ujung sepatu hitamnya sedikit terkena cipratan kopi. Ah, bagus. Jangan sampai noda itu terlihat oleh senior nanti saat inspeksi seragam.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Ken menengadah. Sejurus kemudian, sepasang bola matanya membulat.

"Hikari?"

"Ken?"

Frasa yang diucapkan berbarengan itu membuat kedua orang tersebut terdiam sejenak. Namun kemudian, mereka menertawakan hal konyol tersebut.

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu," gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian barusan."

"Bukan masalah besar," ucap Ken, tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Ia menolehkan pandangan ke kasir. "Uhm, maaf. Bisa aku minta—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bersihkan nanti." Ah, tampaknya pesona senyum Ken Ichijouji masih menghipnotis gadis di balik kasir tersebut.

"Oh, bisa minta dua _cappucino_ sekalian?" pinta Hikari, sebelum akhirnya berbisik pada Ken, "Biar aku ganti minumanmu tadi."

Awalnya, Ken menolak karena sungkan. Tapi gadis itu memaksa, sehingga yang kemudian terjadi adalah mereka saling duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela, dengan ditemani dua gelas _cappucino_. Sambil mengisap kafein tersebut, Ken memerhatikan gadis yang kini duduk di depannya. Paras ayu gadis itu tidak banyak berubah; adapun perbedaan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah rambut cokelatnya yang kini telah tumbuh panjang sampai menyentuh punggungnya.

"Uh. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kopinya," Ken berusaha mencairkan suasana, meski ia tahu ia takkan bisa jika bicaranya masih kaku seperti itu.

"Tak masalah," Hikari terkikik. "Jadi...bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Ken seadanya. "Kau sendiri...bagaimana? Apa akhirnya kau berkencan dengan Takeru?"

Kalau ada satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Laut Kegelapan itu degan baik selain dirinya dan Hikari, orang itu adalah Takeru Takaishi. Tidak, sebenarnya ia bukan tahu betul tentang Laut Kegelapan itu. Ia tahu segala seluk beluk tentang Hikari, membuatnya otomatis tahu betul tentang Laut Kegelapan. Maka tak heran jika Ken bertanya seperti itu, bukan? Tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hikari malah tertawa seakan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Ken adalah sebuah lelucon. Padahal ia tahu betul pemuda itu tidak suka bercanda—berbicara saja jarang. Dengan seutas senyum, ia menjawab, "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Ken? Tentu saja kami hanya berteman."

"Oh," Ken berkata datar.

"Jadi...melihat pakaianmu itu, kurasa sekarang kau menjadi inspektur, eh?" tanya Hikari menyelidik.

Ken tertawa. "Semoga saja. Tidak—aku detektif. Calon detektif."

"Wow. Itu keren."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku masih kuliah, tapi aku juga menjadi guru honorer di taman kanak-kanak dekat rumahku."

"Persis seperti apa yang kau harapkan dahulu, bukan begitu?"

"Kau masih ingat."

Keduanya tertawa. Ya, tentu saja Ken masih ingat. Gadis itu mengutarakan cita-citanya saat pertarungan terakhir—Ken takkan melupakan hal itu. Di sisi lain, saat itu Ken berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa di masa depan nanti.

Keheningan yang canggung kemudian muncul tatkala tawa keduanya berhenti. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, dengan seutas senyum kecil di pipi mereka.

"Kita harus bertemu lagi nanti."

Entah kenapa, pipi Ken terasa panas.

"Ya."

.

* * *

.

Serenada alam terdengar di telinganya begitu jelas. Debur ombak, semilir angin, bisikan pasir...

...ia jadi tak ingin membuka matanya, membiarkan serenada itu membawa kenangan lawas kembali kepada ingatannya.

.

* * *

.

_Rrr._

"Detektif Ichijouji Ken."

Sapaan itu dijawab dengan tawa.

"_Kau lucu sekali mengangkat telepon dengan ucapan itu._"

Ken tersenyum malu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Oh, hentikanlah. Kau seperti melayani masyarakat yang sedang butuh bantuan para petugas,_" ucap suara renyah di ujung telepon, masih sedikit terkikik. "_Tapi sebenarnya, aku memang butuh bantuanmu._"

"Mm-hmm. Katakanlah."

"_Besok akan diadakan Hari Karier di tempatku bekerja. Apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan sepenggal kisah tentang kerja polisi kepada anak-anak kelasku?_"

"Aku detektif, bukan polisi."

"Terserahlah." Ken dapat membayangkan sepasang bola mata yang berputar dalam benaknya. "Kau bisa tidak?"

"Oke. Besok aku akan ke sekolahmu. SMS saja alamatnya."

"_Kau memang yang terhebat. Terima kasih detektif._"

"Dengan senang hati."

Konversasi singkat itu membawanya kepada sebuah taman kanak-kanak di sekitaran Odaiba. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bertemu lagi dengan Hikari Yagami. Gadis itu memperkenalkannya di hadapan banyak anak-anak dengan kisaran umur enam tahun. Setelah dirinya diketahui oleh semua anak di ruang kelas tersebut, Ken mulai berkisah tentang pekerjaannya. Dapat dilihatnya mata anak-anak yang berkilat-kilat, dan jelas hal itu membuat Ken bangga.

"Jadi, ada yang mau bertanya?" Di akhir cerita, Ken pun memberikan kesempatan. Kesempatan itu rupanya tak disia-siakan oleh para siswa; banyak di antara mereka yang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kau." Ken menunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk didepan.

Dengan nada yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, anak laki-laki itu bertanya, "Apa kau pernah memegang pistol sungguhan?"

Ken menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan yang lucu tersebut. "Ya, aku pernah memegangnya."

"Apa kau pernah menembak orang dengan pistol itu?" tambah si anak.

"Tidak. Tapi jika terdesak, aku akan menggunakannya. Ingat anak-anak; pistol bukanlah mainan. Kau hanya boleh menggunakannya di saat darurat," Ken berharap kata-katanya dapat menempel benar pada pikiran anak-anak itu. Jangan sampai ada pertumpahan darah dengan pelaku anak TK.

"Nah." Ken kemudian menunjuk bocah gemuk berkacamata yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Lagi-lagi timbre yang menggemaskan dilantunkan. "Apa kau kenal dengan Detektif Conan?"

Ken kembali menahan tawanya, juga menahan diri untuk mendekati anak itu dan mencubit pipinya yang seperti bakpau. "Tidak, aku tidak kenal dengannya. Tapi mungkin ia masih satu kantor denganku—akan kucari ia nanti dan kukatakan kau mencarinya."

Kedua pipi besar itu tertarik bersamaan dengan senyum yang melengkung pada bibir anak itu.

"Sekarang kau, Nona." Ken menunjuk gadis kecil berambut hitam yang duduk di baris keempat. "Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya malu. Kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah diduga oleh Ken sebelumnya tercetus dari mulut kecilnya.

"Apakah menurut anda Yagami-_sensei_ cantik?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang dibahas. Namun justru pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Ken terdiam, bingung sekaligus berpikir. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang dimaksud gadis kecil itu. Sosok itu tampak sedang berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah kagetnya. Pipinya memerah, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menyamarkannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Saat itu, Ken melihat figur tersebut sebagai orang yang dulu menyelamatkannya, yang menariknya dari lubang kegelapan. Figur yang sangat berarti dalam hidup Ken.

Maka Ken kemudian menoleh menatap gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Gurumu benar-benar bercahaya."

.

* * *

.

Ia masih tidak ingin membuka matanya.

Tidak ingin. _Mungkin_ sampai seterusnya.

.

* * *

.

_Tok tok tok._

Ken berdeham sekali. Satu tangannya yang bebas kemudian menarik ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Setelahnya, ia memasang senyum yang lebar, menunggu pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok gadis kemudian muncul dari balik pintu. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, ia sudah terperangan memandang Ken yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Selamat hari jadi yang pertama."

Gadis itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didapatinya. Seorang Ken Ichijouji berdiri dengan seikat bunga lavender—bunga yang begitu langka dengan arti yang begitu dalam—juga sebuah senyum yang dapat menghipnotis semua gadis yang menatapnya. Bukankah gadis ini adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia?

"Oh, Ken..." Ia menerima bunga yang diserahkan Ken tersebut, kemudian mengecup pemuda itu dan memeluknya. "Ini manis sekali. Terima kasih."

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan menakjubkanmu lebih dari ini, Nona," bisik Ken. Tak ayal Hikari Yagami tersenyum dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Setelah sebuah mantel panjang melekat di tubuhnya, Ken segera membawa pergi sang pujaan hati menyentuh langit; menuju atap sebuah gedung, dimana sudah tersedia makan malam untuk berdua—untuk _mereka_ berdua.

Ken membantu Hikari melepaskan mantelnya; ia begitu takjub ketika menemukan gaun merah jambu di balik mantel itu. Setelah memastikan Hikari duduk, Ken baru menempati kursinya dan menyuruh seorang pelayan pribadi yang disewanya untuk malam ini mengeluarkan makanan pembuka.

Satu demi satu makanan mereka santap, sampai akhirnya sebuah jeda tercipta antara makanan utama dan makanan pencuci mulut. Pada saat itulah Ken merasa bahwa apa yang dirasakannya sejak kakinya menapaki atap gedung ini benar. Malam ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Sebab tak ada interaksi yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Ada sesekali saat dimana mereka saling tertawa ketika mereka saling menyuapi, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Tak ada obrolan yang tercipta. Sebagian besar jamuan ini dilalui dengan kesunyian. Satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang berusaha mencairkan suasana, meski sebenarnya Ken ingin sekali menjadi yang memulai konversasi. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, lidahnya kelu.

Ia pun berusaha mengatasi kendala itu ketika makanan penutup telah dihidangkan. Ia tak ingin malam ini berakhir tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu?"

Tapi yang tercipta hanya itu. Pertanyaan lazim yang dilontarkannya setiap hari. Yang bisa dilakukan lewat telepon sekali pun.

"Baik," jawab Hikari. "Hari ini kami kedatangan seorang pemadam kebakaran untuk menceritakan pekerjaannya."

"Hari Karier, ya? Aku jadi ingat saat membagi pengalaman pada anak didikmu di Hari Karier pula." Ken tertawa. Tapi ia bukanlah pemain sandiwara yang baik; terdengar kentara bahwa tawanya terjadi karena paksaan.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?"

"Begitulah."

Lagi-lagi hanya frasa itu yang terucap. Lagi-lagi.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri. Keduanya tampak sibuk menikmati potongan kue tar cokelat yang tersedia.

Namun kemudian, suara dentingan garpu yang diletakkan terdengar dari sisi meja Hikari. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet. Membiarkan kuenya tidak habis, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang amat sangat serius. Sebelumnya, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu ini tidak benar."

.

* * *

.

Ken membuka matanya.

Ya, kedua pelupuknya membuka. Sudah diduga, ia memang tak dapat menikmati kesunyian ini selamanya. Pada akhirnya, akan datang sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan kembali pada realita.

Kali ini, yang memaksanya adalah sebuah kalimat yang terpeta dalam kenangannya.

Rangkaian kata itu menggema dalam tubuhnya. Kalimat tersebut merupakan salah satu kalimat yang sangat sulit dilupakannya. Selain kalimat itu terucap pada hari jadinya, kalimat itu juga menjadi indikator berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Hikari Yagami tepat pada peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka.

Cahaya dan kegelapan akhirnya berpisah dan tidak lagi saling melengkapi. Benar-benar sebuah ironi.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati Ken, ia merasa sebenarnya cahaya dan kegelapan tidak berpisah. Ia dan Hikari tidak berpisah. Cahaya dalam kegelapan itu hanya meredup. Hubungannya dengan Hikari masih akrab, hanya saja bukan dalam hubungan yang begitu dekat seperti dulu.

Ken menghela napas. Ia melangkahkan kaki lebih ke depan, membiarkan kakinya yang kini telanjang menyentuh buih-buih ombak. Dari tempatnya berpijak, dengan sedikit tundukkan, ia dapat melihat sebuah kerang. Sarafnya kemudian berkoordinasi, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil kerang tersebut. Ditatapnya kerang tersebut. Kerang berwarna merah jambu yang berpadu dengan kemilau warna putih yang bercahaya.

Bercahaya.

Seperti dirinya dan namanya.

_Hikari_.

"Ken."

Renungannya buyar bersamaan dengan panggilan tersebut yang menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut ungu dan berkacamata yang tengah tersenyum tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Takaishi telah datang."

Ken mengangguk sekali.

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan Ken, membiarkan pemuda itu memiliki waktu sejenak untuk sendirian. Cukup lama Ken menatap kerang yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan kerang itu kembali ke pasir, membiarkan kerang itu tergulir ombak, membawa serta semua kenangan masa lalunya. Memendamnya jauh di dasar laut sana.

Kegelapan memang merindukan cahayanya. Tapi kegelapan harus mencari cahaya lain.

Sementara cahaya kini bersama dengan harapan, kegelapan kali ini menemukan cahaya dari cinta.

Sekali lagi, Ken Ichijouji tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan pantai itu, kembali melanjutkan lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**owari**_  
20.12.10 – 09:14 PM – 29__23 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** KENKARIII! Waah, akhirnya menyuguhkan pairing baru lagi :D

Entah kenapa saya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat jam tatkala cerita ini selesai. Tepat kayak ulang tahun saya, haha #plak.

Tapi saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hubungan Ken dan Hikari. Entah kenapa kalau dilihat dari perspektif lain, mereka saling melengkapi. Karenanya saya menyuguhkan sebuah kisah tentang kegelapan dan cahaya, meski diksinya abal dan idenya luar binasa.

btw, pada bisa nebak kan pasangan Ken dan Hikari pada akhirnya melalui analogi yang merepresentasikan para anak-anak terpilih di akhir cerita?

Terimakasih buat _Oliv_ yang udah menyemangati saya selama membuat cerita ini. Terimakasih juga buat anda yang membaca. Saya lebih berterimakasih lagi kalau anda mau membagi apa yang anda pikirkan tentang cerita ini melalui review ;)

.

**PS:** Referensi untuk cerita ini adalah episode 7: _Guardian Angel_, episode 31: _Opposites Attract_, dan episode 45: _The Dark Gate_ dari Digimon Adventure 02. Buat yang mau flashback, silahkan nonton atau baca-baca di Digimon Wikia. Kalau saya sih pakai acara bongkar koleksi CD Digimon saya sekalian nostalgia ^^


End file.
